Talk:Nursery Nazuna
Slashing Damage I really wish there was more information on the various damage types of each jug pet. Nursey Nazuna's main melee attacks are slashing (kinda odd). *Agreed, I've also verified Nazuna to have slashing damage(Sharp teeth perhaps?) Gonna put the damage type on the main page. --Instantmusic 17:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Critical Bonuses I noticed someone put Fencer and Critical hit rate bonus on the main page. This makes perfect sense to me, as all the new jugs seem to have unnaturally high crit rates. I wonder though, if they have Fencer AND Critical hit, or if Fencer alone accounts for the high crit rate. Any thoughts? --Instantmusic 19:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I have been parsing all the new pets to find some baseline in their damage. I have no BA merits so this is for a level 86 Nazuna. Most War type pets are getting 30% crit hit rate against level 0 mobs. Nazuna got exactly 30% in my test. here is the appropriate summary Player Melee Dmg Melee % Hit/Miss M.Acc % M.Low/Hi M.Avg #Crit C.Low/Hi C.Avg Crit% NurseryNazuna 53543 100.00 % 110/8 93.22 % 464/487 475.10 33 503/525 513.94 30.00 % My estimate of her base damage from this parse is 143. I haven't tested vs higher level stuff yet. The crit hit rate for most war pets by my parse are between 25~30%. Fencer for a war at these levels increased by 9% that seems to agree w/ my parses. This doesn't show the +40TP to WS's but that might be harder to show. Also, If you compare the crit damage average to melee damage average you have exactly 8% increase for all the new pets. This is exactly what Crit damage bonus 2 points at. So I'm confirming that one also. The critical hit rate is based on your pet's dex vs. the mob's agi. Just because it has a 30% rate on a level 0 mob doesn't mean it will have the same rate in other places. That needs to be taken off the front page and the pages of other jug pets that a similar test was done on. TP% and Rage duration Has anyone tried any kind of testing to find a correlation between Rage duration/effectiveness and TP% when it is used? --Mike762414 18:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Level cap Has anyone verified that the jugs cap at 80 again? Seems ridiculous to add new jugs that are only good for 5 levels... I cannot test, no parser and I fight in expansion pack (ASA, etc.) gear that boosts pets significantly over relic, so I may not be the best data source.--Deadmeataru 16:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm referencing a ZAM bst thread I started where kudos goes to Bookmarku for verifying pet hp and level cap: "So my guess is that NN's max HP by level goes like: Level Maximum HP 85 5030 86 5114 87 ~(5190) 88 5272 89 5350 90 5430 " Data was collected by summoning nazuna multiple times in abyssea and using healing salve 1. starting w/ 0 BA merits and adding them. ref: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?fjob=8;mid=1298635397162868956;page=1#m129881735890885207 Question: since HP are changing after LV86, can we say Nzuna is capped 90? Or is it confirmed taht it's capped 86? Goldengreg 20:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Healed 2952 with Healing Salve I at lv99 BST with 5/5 Merit on Beast Affinity, following a path of +80hp for level: Lv -> ~Maximum Hp 85 -> 5030 86 -> 5110 87 -> 5190 88 -> 5270 89 -> 5350 90 -> 5430 91 -> 5510 92 -> 5590 93 -> 5670 94 -> 5750 95 -> 5830 96 -> 5910 (2952*2 =5904) with the merit 97 -> 5990 98 -> 6070 99 -> 6150 finally the cab is 86 (+10 with merit) /cry for my wonderfull sheep. Naz HP at BST85 Tested Naz HP @ BST85. Called using monster gloves (so Naz level should have been 84 or 85). Waited until Naz HP < 50% then used a Healing Salve I. Salve healed 2517 HP, which (since salve heals exactly 50% of HP) would imply total Naz HP @ 85 of 5034. I had a couple of Atma active (Violet and Stronghold) and all Prospector buffs but (to my knowledge?) none of these would increase Naz HP. Unless buffs also affect pet? Naz HP was tested at 4560 @ BST80, so this would seem to imply that Naz cap is >80. I did a similar test on Audacious Anna @ BST85 (same conditions) and got HP = 4530. -- Kmera 16:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC)